20º De Deseo
by Akira Akyzuki
Summary: Una noche...alcohol...una habitación...y tres chicos llenos de deseo... podrán desatar libremente sus pasiones-Pelea en el comedor...
1. Bebiendo con el enemigo

**20º DE DESEO**

-Hermione vamos, has bebido demasiado, deja que te lleve...

-NO! SUELTAME!.

gritó mientras se zafaba de Ron que le agarraba fuertemente por el brazo intentando llevarla a su habitación, pero ella malhumorada se lo impedía con torpes movimientos.

La causa de este desmadre, fue que la noche anterior "infiltraron" de alguna extraña manera (N/a: se se, extraña....XD), bastantes litros de alcohol, asi que aquella noche tocaba fiestecita en todas las casas del colegio.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el sillón donde estaba Harry medio dormido y rojizo por el alcohol, se tiró sobre él para despertarlo sin miramiento alguno.

-Eh Harry...vamos despierta, vamos a por mas bebida, que por aquí se ha acabado...

Harry abrió vagamente los ojos y encontró a su amiga sobre él. Hermione le quitó las gafas

-Estás mucho mejor sin ellas...me encanta el verde de tus ojos...bueno vayamos a por eso...

-Si, venga vamos...

Se levantó con dificultad cogiendo a la chica de la cintura a la vez que esta rodeaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello, y sosteniendose mutuamente, salieron de la sala común tambaleandose.

Mientras, cierto pelirojo que se encontraba apoyado pesadamente sobre el respaldo de una silla, observaba destrozado como le abandonaban todas sus esperanzas.

Riendo a carcajadas muy sonoras y diciendo cosas absurdas caminaban por el pasillo.

Repentinamente Harry dejó de reir y su rostro se tornó serio, cogió más fuertemente a la chica por la cintura dejando sus caras peligrosamente cerca.

-Ha...Harry que haces...

Estaba muy ruborizada pero no le incomodaba la situación.

-Sabes que...me vuelves completamente loco, eres...

Le susurraba mientras no retiraba la mirada de sus labios. Y al fin los provó... calientes, cuidado fue abriendose paso entre ellos. Harry pensaba millones de cosas a la vez, en realidad estaba haciendo esto por que lo deseaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, estaba besando a su musa anteriormente inalcanzable, pero ya las ansias corrompían su ser y su deseo le explosionaba.

La miró a los ojos y la vio satisfecha por ese contacto. Sus dudas se disiparon e instintivamente volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia sus labios, ahora de un rojo elevado gracias a su tórrido beso. No se pudo controlar y cayó en el pecado por segunda vez.

Enroscados, en su cálido mundo, una serpiente con su aire arrebatador apareció en el pasillo, con la corbata ligeramente descolgada y la camiseta medio abierta endemoniadamente sexy (N/A: Lo siento adoro a draki --nyu), en no mejor estado que los amantes...

-Vaya, que tenemos aqui...

El rubio se apoyó de forma solemne con un hombro sobre la pared y apareció su característico gesto de introducir sus manos através de su platinado pelo, descolocandolo un poco más.

Súbitamente los Griffidors interrumpieron sus quehaceres para mirar Sly.

El gris platino de sus ojos se clavó en los de Hermione de forma profunda, tanto, que la chica tuvo la impresión de que todas sus emociones quedaron al descubierto en una sola mirada para el rubio, era tan hipnotizante que soltó al moreno, quedandose este desconcertado, pero en cierto modo también observaba con curiosidad al Sly, que tenía un ligero rubor en la pálida piel de sus mejillas a causa de la bebida.

-Que quieres?

Preguntó la chica, mas no con brusquedad, más bien con interés, que no se molestó en fingir.

-Venid a beber conmigo.

Los chicos no esperaban esta invitación, pero no les sorprendió en demasía. Malfoy extendió un poco su mano sin demasiado esfuerzo y rozó la cintura de Hermione, que no se apartó.

-Eres preciosa.

La cara de Harry se transformó en una mueca amenazante, Draco al ver este gesto desvió la mirada de la chica a Harry y con la misma mano que había tocado la cintura de la chica posó un dedo de forma provocativa sobre su barbilla.

-No te pongas celoso...tu también eres muy...atractivo.

Este comentario no disgustó a Harry, es mas pareció gustarle. El Sly terminó de rodear la cintura de la chica mientras Harry aun la tenia cogida, quedando ella en medio con semejante par de bombones...(N/A: :D)

-Vamos...

Se dejaron guiar por él, en una extraña posición en cadena, que en otra situación sería insólito.

Entrando en la sala común de Slytherin el panorama no era menos distinto de la de Griffindor...música, bebida y gente por todas partes. Apartandolos Draco los guió por la abarrotada sala, sin que nadie les prestase demasiada atención. Subieron por unas escaleras muy elegantemente decoradas hasta llegar a la habitación individual del chico, con toda clase de comodidades. Acogedora, preciosa y oscura.

Acompañados por una música que envolvía la habitación se sentaron en la enorme cama del chico apartando las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que resguardaban la intimidad del lecho. Cogieron tres botellas y simplemente bebieron, mientras soltaban incoherencias.

-Sabes?, creo que me gustas Granger...

-Cállate Malfoy!, tu siempre me has odiado...

-Y tu que sabes?...puede que siempre te haya amado en secreto...

-Estás insinuando que te gusta MI Hermione?..

Dijo Harry con algo de dificultad.

-Se, y no lo estoy insinuando, lo afirmo...

-Pues te diré algo, rubiecito de bote...yo...la quiero desde hace muchísimo más tiempo que tú..así que no me toques las pelotas...

-Chicos, no discutáis-hermione soltó una carcajada-yo os quiero a los dos.

-De verdad?- Le susurró Draco de forma insinuante mientras cogía suavemente su cara y se la iba acercando....

----------------------------------------------

Bueeeno, demasiado tiempo sin escribir nada....casi un año o más diría yo XD. pero weno, me ha venido la inspiración derepente, aunque no es muy buena la historia, pero en fin...yo sigo con lo mio, ademas q me ha dado la vena de publikar de nuevo, espero q os guste

por cierto, no le buskéis coherencia a la historia pq no tiene demasiada la verdad, q raro q se vayan asi pq si a la habit de drako no?, pozi, pero da iwal, si no, no hay excusa para.....weno eso en el prox capi chauuu

Akira Akizuki


	2. Doble dulce

****

CAPÍTULO 2

-De verdad?...-Le susurró Draco de forma insinuante mientras cogía suavemente su cara y se la acercaba. Hermione terminó de disipar la corta distancia que existía entre los dos, aferrando su cuello y buscando su boca con deseo. Draco la besó con desesperación, con lujuria desbordante. De forma caliente deslizó su lengua dentro de ella y la movió con intensidad.

A Hermione nunca la habían besado de esa forma tan pasional, y en ese instante creyó morir de placer, fue tal el revuelto de emociones que parecía que su cuerpo explotaría de un momento a otro, deseaba a Draco, lo deseaba realmente, pero él a ella?, o solo sería un juego a causa del alcohol?, no quería pensar eso ahora... pero creyó intuir algo más en ese beso, algo que no pudo explicar, y que la desconcertó.

La boca del Sly ya bajaba por su cuello mientras que sus manos comenzaban a invadir terreno, su camisa de uniforme se deslizó por sus hombros impulsada por las perfectas manos del rubio. Pero pronto su opuesto de negros cabellos reclamó su atención cogiendo la barbilla de la chica que se encontraba reclinada hacia atrás disfrutando del placer desmedido que le ofrecía el Sly con sus caricias.

Harry la atrapó entre sus labios, y, a diferencia de la plata el azabache tuvo una forma mucho más lenta, mas dulce, pero no menos pecaminosa de mover sus labios y rozar su lengua.

A esas alturas la mayoría de su ropa había sido despojada de su cuerpo sin miramientos, el rubio besaba y recorría su pecho, sus senos y ella, que se dejaba querer por los dos chicos y que hasta ese entonces había permanecido pasiva, sus brazos muertos volvieron a la vida, para acariciar simultáneamente dos pectorales, marcados, tan perfectos que parecían obra del mismísimo diablo.

En ese preciso instante los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, el rubio tomó la iniciativa acercándose a la boca del moreno, cogió su melena y la despeinó un poco mientras lo besaba con su característico control que tomaba sobre sus presas. Hermione los miraba, deseosa de participar, de continuar(N/A: Uy si las miradas violasen..XD).

Harry se descolgó al fin de la boca del rubio para besar la espalda de la chica, y recorrer la parte de atrás de sus caderas, tan perfectamente modeladas... Ella se acercó a la serpiente que tenía delante y terminó de quitar su corbata y camisa que antes se alzaba medio desabrochada en una posición que incitaba a cometer locuras con ese pálido cuerpo. Y es hizo, sentándose sobre él devoró su cuello, sus pectorales, su vientre ávidamente mientras el chico gemía. Harry se afanó en desabrocharle la falda, cargo que relegó a Draco en cuanto Hermione le devolvió la atención para, igualmente despojarlo de su uniforme y desnudarlo, lentamente mientras el chico fijaba su mirada en la miel...

Acarició su torso de forma pausada.

Draco finalizó su tarea dejando a la chica minimamente tapada. Volvió a buscar a tientas su boca desandando el camino recorrido, así como el moreno fue al mismo lugar mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus pechos de nuevo.

Hermione cogió a los dos chicos por la nuca recibiendo sus atenciones, suavemente la inclinaron hacia atrás, con el propósito de amarla. Y en ese ambiente de penumbra, de música envolvente y deseos contenidos, se desató... Todo aquello que hasta entonces, había permanecido fuertemente atado...

----------------------------------------------------------------

En fin esta historia es una gran mierda, nosé ni pq la sigo escribiendo.....supongo q me aburría en clase, pero weno, supongo q me apetecía tb probar con un trío... pero sin dar demasiados detalles pq entonces se convertiría en un fic pornografiko XD, pero weno, mas bien me gustan los sentimientos, mas q los actos en si, pero expresar esos sentimientos mediante actos, por lo cual terminamos en lo mismo osease...foiando. XD, soy un poko grosera. weno, ya veré como sigo esto, thanks por los reviews. sayonara babies

Akira Akizuki ReLoAd Diosa Oscura


	3. El despertar

****

CAPÍTULO 3

-"Dios, mi cabeza..."

Hermione se revolvió un poco en la cama y chocó con algo. Tumbada como estaba se puso completamente pálida, y el cuerpo se le paralizó quedándose rígido, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Tocó un poco más con el pie, para asegurarse de que no era Crockshants.

-"Definitivamente no es Crockshants... a ver Hermione, tranquila... analiza la situación, recuerda, que pasó anoche... solo recuerdo que hubo una fiesta y yo estaba con Harry...bebiendo, y ya no puedo recordar más..."

De repente algo que parecía estar a sus espaldas le rodeó el pecho, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y casi provocándole un infarto.

-" A ver...si delante mía hay una pierna, y detrás hay un brazo...eso quiere decir que...PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO??!!"

"Vale Hermione, tienes que saber con quién estás metida en la cama".

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vislumbró borrosamente fue una mancha negra; se frotó un poco los ojos y lo vio claro...

-Harry... "Me lo imaginaba...Joder, me he acostado con él"- la chica se ruborizó al instante- "Con mi mejor amigo... no puedo creerlo... y lo peor es que no me acuerdo!" (N/A: pues creo q tienes problemas como para preocuparte ahora x eso monina ¬¬).

Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido, de forma angelical, con su pelo revuelto y unos labios apeteciblemente rojos por el sueño.

-"Pero que mono es...No pienses eso ahora joder!...voy a despertarle, él debe saber que ha pasado".

Sacó su delgado y desnudo brazo de la verde colcha y zarandeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo-amante nocturno (N/A: MUEHEHEHE HEE HEEEE! (risa maligna) ejem..., bueno ya XD).

-Harry...Harry despierta.

-Mmmm...que pasa, que quieres Hermione, déjame dormir...

Se revolvió un poco en la cama y se restregó los ojos, pero no los abrió.

-Harry despierta coño.

-Que pasa hermio...

Harry se quedó paralizado, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama destapando su precioso torso y miró a la chica.

-Hermione que haces en mi cama...que ha...tu... que?

-mmm Harry esto...yo no recuerdo nada de anoche pero...estamos desnudos...y juntos y además-miró a su alrededor- creo que no estamos en ninguna de nuestras habitaciones.

-Granger...

Murmuró algo entre las sábanas...

-Que ha sido eso?!.

Preguntó Harry con mucha preocupación y miró a la chica que tenía la vista clavada en la pared y una cara terrorífica.

-Hermi que miras...

La chica le señaló con un dedo tembloroso, cuando lo vio...La serpiente plateada en la pared con su aire amenazante y rodeado de su verde de rigor.

-ESTAMOS EN SLYTHERIN!!!.

-Hermione vístete, rápido, lo primero es salir de aquí...

De un salto abandonaron la cama, recogiendo toda la ropa y poniéndosela como podían. Hermione se cayó de bruces mientras se ponía un calcetín, dando un susto de muerte a Harry y despertando al Slytherin.

-Que coño es este ruido?!...

Se incorporó Draco en la cama. Los Griffindors medio vestidos lo miraron sin dar crédito, al igual que el Sly.

-Que hacéis aquí vosotros?!, largo de mi habitación!!!.

Draco se levantó enfurecido y les abrió la puerta "invitándoles" amablemente (N/A: JA) a que se fuesen.

Cerró la puerta violentamente. Al cabo de dos segundos la volvió a abrir, tiró sus zapatos a la chica y cerró de nuevo con la misma fuerza anterior.

-Vaya modales... -Respondió ella poniéndose los zapatos. (N/A: Esta chika siempre preokupada por lo mismo, es incorregible --).

Harry con la camisa abierta y ella no muy bien vestida atravesaron la sala de Slytherin (afortunadamente vacía) y llegaron a la suya. No se atrevieron a hablarse en todo el camino, siquiera a mirarse. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para recuperar esa confianza de amistad, porque ya pasado el aturdimiento del despertar los vagos recuerdos comenzaron a golpear sus cabezas.

En su sala común, aun n o había nadie, ya que, siendo un sábado los chicos aprovechaban para dormir.

-Mmm, Bueno Harry... yo mejor me voy yendo a dormir un rato, no me apetece contestar preguntas de las chicas si se despiertan y no me ven....

Le habló sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, paseando su mirada a su alrededor. La chica hizo ademán de irse en dirección a la escalera sin más despedida que esa, pero cuando se había volteado, Harry alzó su mano y la contuvo por el brazo obligándola a retroceder y mirarle a los ojos.

-Hermione...tenemos que hablar, esto no puede quedar así.

Bieeeen, vaia petardo de capitulo por diox XD, en fin, sugerencias y tal reviews plissss, y thanks por los q ya me han scrito, seguid dándome vuestra opinión.

Diosa Oscura- Akira AkizukiReLoAd


	4. Sin derecho a ella

Bien vuelvo de nuevo. He cambiado la pareja porque realmente aun nosé cual voy a poner algunas veces me apetece una otras otra...XD así q como no me decido pues la iré cambiando hasta q se kede con una definitiva. Y weno os dejo con el capítulo 4.

****

CAPÍTULO 4

La chica hizo ademán de irse en dirección a la escalera sin más despedida que esa, pero cuando se había volteado, Harry alzó su mano y la contuvo por el brazo obligándola a retroceder y mirarle a los ojos.

-Hermione...tenemos que hablar, esto no puede quedar así.

Los ojos de Harry no expresaban algo claro pero se podía divisar algo entre la duda y la firmeza que hizo que Hermione se estremeciese y no pudiera sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada, por tanto la retiró y musitó un prácticamente inaudible:

-Vale...

Al instante desapareció por las escaleras con un corazón bastante acelerado.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente. Su mente voló sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo hacia la noche anterior, recordando todo y tratando cada detalle con minucia haciendo que se estremeciera como si lo hubiese estado viviendo de nuevo. Pero había algo más, Harry estaba enamorado, locamente y también, confundido... Lo que no podía imaginar era que cierto rubito también pensaba, y lo hacía de igual forma.

Hermione se colocó la corbata frente al espejo, se tocó un poco el pelo, que yacía bastante más liso sobre sus hombros.

Cogió un poco de aire como auto refuerzo y bajó hacia el comedor. Cuando entró, pese a que entraba junto a otras Griffindors se sintió algo cohibida ya que parecía estar extrañamente observada por dos pares de ojos que se disponían de forma opuesta a ambos lados del comedor. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada y optó por caminar hasta su ya adquirido sitio mirándose nerviosamente el anillo de su mano. En cuanto tomó asiento pudo notarlo. La tensión entre Harry y Ron era tan intensa que podía haberse cortado con el más fino cuchillo, y que se incrementó notablemente cuando ella llegó. Aunque esto no era perceptible para los demás, ya que su silencio era cubierto por animadas conversaciones y risas desmesuradas. Al fin Harry se atrevió a romper el silencio levantando levemente la mirada hacia la chica por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

-Buenos días Hermione...

-Hola Harry-Respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

-Porque no decís mejor BUENA noche? Sería más apropiado, no?.

Dijo Ron apretando la mandíbula mientras miraba a Hermione acusadoramente.

-Que quieres decir?.

Contestó Hermione ligeramente molestada. No podía saberlo...él no.

-Está muy claro lo que quiero decir...O me dirás que anoche no te follaste al señorito Potter.

Dijo el chico subiendo cada vez más el volumen, pero sin llegar a oídos de otros, pero su tono dolido e hiriente se clavó en el pecho de la chica que se quedó momentáneamente sin respuesta, pero no hizo falta, ya que Harry se estaba cabreando y preparado para contraatacar.

-Cual es tu puto problema eh Ron?!.

El moreno se levantó con furia y la silla se retiró de su lado quedando tambaleante. Ron le imitó encarándole.

-No Harry...Cuál es el tuyo?!.

Ron enfatizó estas palabras clavándole un dedo acusador en el duro pecho de su amigo. A lo que este reaccionó dándole un pequeño empujón intimidante en el mismo sitio.

-Que coño te pasa tío??!!.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa!!.

Para ese entonces toda la atención de la mayor parte del comedor estaba centrada en ellos. Incuso los profesores les miraban con curiosidad sin atreverse aun a intervenir.

Harry se acercó mas a Ron enfureciéndose más por momentos.

-Pues no, no lo sé, podrías ser tan amable de decírmelo??!!. (N/A: Nótese el tono irónico XD).

Hermione viendo la violenta situación cruzó la mesa por encima rápidamente apoyando el trasero y trasladando las piernas hacia el otro lado para agarrar al moreno por el brazo viendo la peligrosa proximidad y el riesgo de la situación entre ambos. Hermione tendió una mirada suplicante a Ginny que entendió a la perfección e hizo lo propio con su hermano.

-Venga Harry vamos...- Pero Harry estaba demasiado inmiscuido en la pelea como para hacerle caso.

(N/A: Proseguimos con la pelea muehehe).

-Que no lo sabes??!!, Entonces dime, que pasó anoche entre tú y Hermione eh??!!, Tu sabes perfectamente que yo la quiero!!, Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, cosa que dudo que TÚ hagas, no tienes ningún derecho a ella!!! Y menos por un miserable polvo de una noche!!!.

El silencio ahora era sepulcral en todo el comedor, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus palabras, y no lo hizo, siguió encarando a Harry que ahora se impulsó para pegarle, pero inmediatamente Dean y Seamus viendo que las chicas no podíanon ellos se levantaron a calmarlos. Dean se interpuso.

-Eh eh...ya está bien ok?, lo que tengáis que solucionar, hablando y os aconsejo que no lo hagáis aquí... esto está lleno de profesores...

Pero Hermione que se había mantenido detrás de Harry agarrándole del brazo los apartó a los dos de un manotazo y se adelantó hasta encararse con Ron, le miró a sus ojos enfurecidos y llameantes de rabia y dolor, levantó la mano.

El eco del impacto resonó en las paredes adornados con motivos navideños del comedor(N/A: Navidad, navidad dulce navidaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!).

La melena de Ron ocultaba su rostro compungido y su gesto sombrío, no menos que antes de oír estas palabras de los labios amados.

-No te metas en mi vida, tu no eres nadie, me oyes?, Nadie!!.

El pelirrojo podría jurar que percibió el olor de su pelo en el aire que produjo al agitarse por su marcha...

No corría, no lloraba, se mantuvo íntegra hasta llegar a esa fría y vacía clase de Aritmancia. Entonces pudo derrumbarse en uno de los pupitres y ahogarse en lágrimas...

----------------------------------------------

Ah pues parece q este capi me ha salido mas largo q los otros, q lo he terminado hoy mismo en clase y me he ganado un negativo en clase de francés(aparte de un buen susto) pq el profe me ha pillado escribiéndolo...y kien sabe si no un suspenso XD en fin por uno mas....

Un besito a todas, espero vuestros revieeews.

Akira AkizukiReLoAd- Diosa Oscura


End file.
